


Old Dogs

by peppymint



Category: Undercover Blues (1993)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Muerte twenty years later.  Has he learned anything?  Or is he still getting in trouble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Dogs

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one  
Welcome to Peppymint’s Fanfiction Blitz of 2015  
Day Six of Seven  
Old Dogs Can Learn New Tricks.  
A gold filled smirk flashed in the darkness. He may have been older, once black hair showing more grey than it once did, and yes a few pounds had taken up residence around his midsection. However, Muerte was still one of the baddest guys around. 

It had taken quite a bit of effort to rebuild his reputation after that incident nearly twenty years before, but he had done it. It was amazing how putting a dozen guys in the hospital could cause people to change their tunes. True, he had done a little time here and there. That too though was something that did wonders for his street cred.

“That one boss?”

Muerte scanned the target his companion was indicating before shaking his head. Kids today, no sense of quality. “Not worth it.” That watch was eighty percent plastic or he was French. It wasn’t really his style to do the whole mentor thing, but the kid was family. Distant family but still family. 

“Well then what about her.” That one looked well dressed. The young man strode off before giving the other a chance to reply.

Muerte though, hung back. There was something about that young woman. Her eyes perhaps; either way, his gut was screaming at him, and he hadn’t gotten this far in the business by not following his instincts.

The thuggish young man stepped out of the shadows using his height to his natural advantage. “Give me your money and your watch,” he ordered, making sure to give her body a good once over with his eyes. He wouldn’t actually hurt her like that; his Momma had raised him right. But any street thief with a lick of sense knew to scare their target.

The brunette rolled her eyes. “Are we really going to do this?” she asked. “I’m not even wearing a watch.”

The warning bells became klaxons.

Then, the woman smiled.

Muerte choked. “Miss Blue?!”

For a moment Jane Louise, for this was indeed Jeff and Jane’s daughter looked puzzled. Then it clicked. “Hello Morty,” she greeted flashing her Father’s dimples. “How have you been?”

“Good, good.” Fifteen years ago, hell even five years ago he would have raged about how his name wasn’t Morty. Muerte liked to think he’d learned a few things since then. “And your Mother?”

“Wonderful. She and Dad are thinking about retiring.”

Muerte nodded so hard his head nearly fell off. “Can I get you anything Miss Blue? Directions? A taxi?” A drink , his inner voice added somewhat desperately. 

“You know,” Jane Louise mused. “A ride would be nice.”

“Have no fear Miss Blue,” the thief assured her. “Muerte, he knows these streets like the back of his hand.” Quickly stepping out onto the main strip, Muerte stepped in front of the first cab flicking open his knife.

There was a screech of tires, then Muerte was striding around the vehicle and yanking open the door. “You, out!” he shoved the drunken tourist onto the sidewalk shooting the cad driver a look that said ‘be quiet if you know what is good for you.’  
He swept off his cap, a recent acquisition, looking for all the world like a badly dressed chauffer with elegant manners.

The young woman kissed his check. “Thank you Morty. You’re a doll.”

Muerte waved as the cab sped away, letting lose a sigh of relief as it turned the corner. ¡Gracias Dios!

“What the hell was that all about?” the younger man asked stepping out of the shadows. He didn’t know what he was expecting. But it sure wasn’t a smack to the back of his head.

“Imbécil! I just stopped you from making the biggest mistake of your life.” One time with the Blue’s had been more than enough. He had nearly ended up a permanent resident of Cuba. “We will do one more,” he pointed to an impeccably dressed blond man holding a shaken martini, not stirred. “That one.”

If you have not watched the movie “Undercover Blues” please go find it and then read this again  
It is seriously on my top ten list of best movies of all time  
Other than that please review. It makes me happy  
And kudos to whoever can guess the identity of the impeccably dressed blond


End file.
